


Summer love in London

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summers in London are absolutely beautiful, no one could argue with that. Everywhere you looked you saw those massive flower creations that shifted in every single colour scale that existed in the world. The red buses reflected nicely against the sunshine, and people who was laughing with their friends and loved ones surrounded your ear. And that was greatest thing about London; that everybody fitted in. You could be a stranger or a person who had been born in the area, and you would still be one of the insiders. Because there was where they lived, the loved and the forgotten ones, the beautiful and the hideous ones, the London people. You could be invisible and yet you would know that one day there would be that one person that looked through their fingers and saw you... loved you for who you were. But the thing was, when you were just a visitor nothing seemed right, everything was too loud. Police cars and ambulances would get you on your nerves and the society seemed so brave, and that would make you feel smaller, more flawed. So perhaps everything about the city weren't so perfect, but it was still as beautiful as ever. It was still London, the city of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer love in London

_The summers in London are absolutely beautiful, no one could argue with that. Everywhere you looked you saw those massive flower creations that shifted in every single colour scale that existed in the world. The red buses reflected nicely against the sunshine, and people who was laughing with their friends and loved ones surrounded your ear. And that was greatest thing about London; that everybody fitted in. You could be a stranger or a person who had been born in the area, and you would still be one of the insiders. Because there was where they lived, the loved and the forgotten ones, the beautiful and the hideous ones, the London people. You could be invisible and yet you would know that one day there would be that one person that looked through their fingers and saw you... loved you for who you were. But the thing was, when you were just a visitor nothing seemed right, everything was too loud. Police cars and ambulances would get you on your nerves and the society seemed so brave, and that would make you feel smaller, more flawed. So perhaps everything about the city weren't so perfect, but it was still as beautiful as ever. It was still London, the city of love._

-

The metal strings were playfully jumping beneath his fingers; sometimes they tickled a little bit against his skin when he pressed his thumb too hard on them. When he closed his blue eyes that were hidden under his sunglasses he imagined the tiny notes were popping up in front of him while they danced carelessly in the wind. The river under the stone bridge slosh hardly against the walls and the white gulls sang to the acoustic guitar he was holding on, it sounded like sweet music to his ears. He glanced up on the shining sun; there weren’t a cloud on the baby blue sky, the he wind didn’t even blow one bit, there was only a small hot breeze that warmed up his whole body. The blond hair on his bare forearms glistened from the sunrays and his nostrils were stunned by the smell of the food from the carts down the harbour.

He heard how some coins were thrown down in his black leather case and a few persons were applauding politely to him. His public in Ireland and in England were a lot different to each other. Back in his green country where the leaves never changed its colour, the whole town gathered to listen to him whenever they could. They appreciated his music playing; here there were only old people with dentures that stopped to hear what he was preforming. They usually said something encouraging to him, to make him understand that he was really talented, but sometimes there were those people who looked at him like he was the filthy dirt under their expensive designer shoes. That feeling made his whole inside boil of anger, but he tried to brush it away.

-

"Where the fuck are you Louis? I've been waiting for you for over an hour to take over my shift at the bakery now!" Harry hissed in the phone, not loud enough to scare away the customers. 

"God, I'm so sorry Haz! I Completely forgot the time... and I'm kind of in a bad position right now to be honest. Got a little lady friend sleeping beside me and I wouldn’t want to scare her away, would I?" Louis whispered.  

He didn't even care to say goodbye to his _best_ friend, he was too irritated at him to even care about how upset he would sound on the answering machine later on when he would come home to the lonely dark apartment again. It wasn't like he wanted to make Lou to have a bad consciousness, but he was still really tired after he had been working both Zayn's and Liam's shifts yesterday, and then working a double today was slowly killing him. He loved his job, he really did, but he was starting to work so much that he didn't have time for a real life like his other friends did. Louis often grumbled about how he never said no to anyone, but when he could use Harry himself he was good enough. He really didn't wanted to complain, but he was starting to get tired of how everybody relied on him but when he needed them they were too busy with their own lives that they never realized how hurt and unwanted he felt. 

The Saturdays was originally Zayn's bakery time, but Harry normally worked for him because he didn't have the urge to club and get drunk like his fellow friend did, and lately he had began to see that sweet girl with the purple hair. The Fridays had once been Liam's, but they were Harry's now, because he wanted to spend as much time with Danielle as possible. Harry had comprehension for him; Dani was his entire universe and he wouldn’t want the bloke to sit around and mourn over all the time he had lost with her because of his work. Louis never had a specific day that he wanted Harry to take, and that was the most laborious thing. Some days he called Harry five minutes before and wondered if he could take his shift, because everybody knew that it didn't matter, Harry never said no. 

He pressed the pink and white striped apron flatly against his stomach before he walked over to refill the coffee machines. He plastered a fake smile on his lips before he went to the disc again to take care of the new costumers. There was always the same type of people on the bakery, couples or people who were a bit older than him. Sometimes he appreciated that his family didn't knew that he worked here, if they did he would have to sneak out even more cookies than he already did. His mum thought that he spent all his time at the library studying, but that he already did at the nights. So he was usually very tired when his school hours began, and many of the teachers seemed to dislike him because of it. They probably thought that he didn't cared about the lessons, but the thing was that he barely enough money to survive the month out, so he had to work a lot to afford his flat, and that made the school thing seem a little bit less important.  

"Harry, can you come over here for a brief second?" Nick called.

"Y-yeah, sure." he answered sheepishly. 

Nick looked at him weirdly, like the other pupils did when you were just a kid and got your first pimple. Did he have something between his teeth? 

"Harry, do you think that you can stand in the disc for the rest of the night? And the next time you show up here, don't look like you’ve never slept in your entire life, this is a business for God’s sake!"

He felt his jaw drop, had he literally been yelled for looking too tired? It wasn't his fault; he hadn't been the one who had decided that he would be working tonight. He had been looking forward to just go home and take a sandwich and drink some tea before going to bed and sleep away all the fatigue he felt. Nick was a nice guy, he certainly was. But sometimes he didn't look rational on things, he only wanted his shop to be enough successful so that he could buy that damn diamond ring that he had pined a whole year after so that he could finally ask his girlfriend to marry him. Harry didn't really understand it, if she loved him that would be enough, a ring wouldn't be necessary. But who was he to judge, he hadn't even had a real relationship in his whole life. 

"Yeah I promise, I'm sorry." he excused himself. 

"Yeah, it's okay. I’m just worried about you kiddo." Nick grinned. 

He went to the disc and looked around the local, there was only one person left and he was hiding behind a red book, writing fiercely. If there hadn't been any costumers left he had been allowed to go home for the day, so he was a bit bitter at the one person who was sitting by the window not even showing his face. He drew his gaze over the wall like a brush over a drawing to look at the clock, every second that went by felt like an eternity. It would feel so nice to just throw his body over the soft bed and smash his head against the pillows and sleep on for over one hundred years. 

Two hours left, then the mystical guy had to go he told himself. What could be so fun about spending his whole afternoon at a coffee shop? He met Nick's gaze, he only shrugged his shoulders as an answer. He probably also wondered why he had been sitting here for hours. The boy put down the money on the table for his muffin and latte before he swiftly disappeared through the glass doors with his book and guitar again, Harry never even saw the colour of his eyes.

-

He kneaded the dough hardly down on the desk, soon it would transform to delicious chocolate cookies that would tempt the customers in the glass cases. He felt the saliva inside his mouth that was slowly starting to drop down in his throat. This was his favourite part of his work, when he could just take it easy in the cooking room behind the disc to manufacture his pastries. When he made them he never imagined how they would look like, he liked the way they always developed themselves in the progress of his making.

He opened the oven in the kitchen and put in the plate, Nick was going to be so proud over his new masterpieces. The older man was the one who tested his desserts to decide if they were good enough to be put out in the bakery, they always seemed to pass the test. Sometimes he actually doubted him that the cookies quality was the real reason why he always had to eat a bit from them.

The bell rang loudly when they were predicted to be ready; they smelled absolutely amazing. He couldn’t wait to take the plate out to show Nick them. Carefully he put on an oven mitt so that he wouldn’t burn his pale skin, and when he opened the door the whole room smelled chocolate. Gently he put them on a barrel before he went out to the disc again.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” Harry asked confusingly as he saw the small brunette grinning widely at him

The bakery wasn’t near his home in Holmes Chapel, so it couldn’t be a coincidence that she was suddenly here, ordering a cupcake to take with her. She only smiled at him gently as she whispered in his ear, _‘A mother always knows’._ It must have been Louis, who else could it be that had been gossiping on him to his mum? He knew that the older bloke had always had a soft spot for her, and that made him want to throw up. She was a happily remarried woman to his stepfather and he didn’t want to know those dirty fantasies that his friends had about her. The first time that him and Lou actually had their first barney was when he had called her cute kitten and then slapped her bum flirtatious. Harry hadn’t talked to him for over a week, and Louis learned his lesson. Instead he bragged about his fortune with seeing her slender bare legs or similar events with Zayn and Liam enough loudly so that he was certain that his curly headed friend had heard him.

“Why haven’t you told me that you were working here?” she asked with a bit disappointment in her voice.

“I didn’t thought that it was that important really.” He frowned irritated.

She grabbed his cheek and pinched it hardly and he felt how he blushed fiercely as Grimmy grinned mockingly. He didn’t have the time nor did he want to talk to her at his workplace, she could’ve just called him if she missed him that much. He gently pushed away her hand, not strong enough to hurt her feelings but still so that she’d understand that she wasn’t allowed to baby him in front of his boss.

She threw her hands around his neck as she sobbed loudly and whispered how alone she felt at home now that he didn’t live there anymore. With his slender fingers he stroked her long straight hair that reached her right above her waist. He loved her to death; she was his mother in the end. But sometimes she forgot that he wasn’t her seven-year old boy that snuggled up to her lap when it rained like knifes on his bedroom window at the nights, he was an adult that had turned eighteen this last February.

Behind her back he saw a scalp full with blond locks that hovered lightly in the air. Harry was certain that he had seen the bloke before, he recognised the guitar case that he was holding loosely in his hand. Then he understood who it was when he saw the red book that he carried in his other hand again, it was the boy from last week who had been sitting there almost all day, just reading and writing. Harry wondered whom he was, why he even was here again? It wasn’t a posh place to devote his all day at; there was a lot of other cafés in the area that was much better looking than those yellow wallpapers with pink lollipops patterns on it.

“One coffee please.” A bubbly Irish accent greeted him.

His blue eyes were absolutely breath taking, they were shining like two beautiful diamonds and he wondered how he could hide them that easily when they looked so spectacular. Harry was happy that he wasn’t the one who had to take his order, because he wasn’t sure that he was even able to move, his entire body had turned petrified. He hoped that his mother hadn’t noticed his behaviour, because she was sure going to embarrass him in front of the smaller teen in the white supras.

“Harry?” she wondered.

“Huh?”

He hadn’t even noticed that he had escaped from reality and jumped down in those big blue oceans. He was just so astonished by them; he had never seen anything like them before. The boy was secretly playing with his slender fingers on his heartstrings and he didn’t even remember how to breathe anymore, he was mesmerized by the boy’s beauty.

“I said that I’ll have to leave now, but promise that you’ll call me as soon as I come home. I love you babe.” She said as she hugged him tenderly again before she gave him a quick peck on his rosy cheek.

“Love you too.”

-

“You’ve been pining after him for weeks now Haz, why don’t you just go and talk to him?” Zayn whispered quietly so that the Irish teen wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“I can’t, he’d get freaked out. I’m sure he’s not even gay. Which gay man do you know that wears snapbacks and baggy clothes?” Harry sighed.

He looked quite annoyed of Harry’s insecurity; he had been talking about this apparently ‘perfect’ guy for almost two weeks straight now. Zayn had never noticed him before Harry mentioned him, he couldn’t see the magical spark that Harry was so enamoured about.

“Its not a marriage proposal, just a friendly hello.” He patted Harry’s back encouraging before he pushed him hardly forward.

He didn't knew which force it was that made him go there, but he felt an urge to just walk to him and ask him why he always came here alone with his book and guitar case. Harry looked at the book that covered the blond boy's face, he had thought that it would be like an adult book or something, but he had been wrong, it didn’t have any title.

"Ehrm, excuse me!" he cleared his throat. 

The boy took down his book and the two terrific blue eyes hit Harry once again. They sparkled like the stars on the sky, and when the light hit them he weren't even sure if they were dark or light, they changed colour by every second.

"Yes." he answered with a thick Irish accent. 

He chuckled lightly; it must have been the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. It sounded like when you hit a fork against a crystal glass, so clear that it almost could be mistaken by an angel’s scream.  

“What are you reading?” Harry heard his own voice almost shouting.

“My own lyrics.” The blond boy answered back.

They looked awkwardly at each other, he probably wondered why the hell he had even gone here; even he didn’t knew the reason.

“My name is Harry.” He said as he reached out his hand.

“Niall.”

The boy... no, Niall took it before he nodded at him that he could sit down at one of the furnishes. Harry smiled softly at him before he sat down; he wondered why he had to blush so openly. What if he mistook Harry’s intentions? What if Niall thought that he was just trying to make him go away from here? He couldn’t understand how when he first saw him that night was thinking about being a real prick to him because he hadn’t gone home, but then changed his mind when he saw those blue innocent eyes. All the anger that he had felt from working for Louis was gone like the wind, and he felt tiny butterflies in his stomach flying around like crazy. 

“Are you a musician? I’ve seen you carrying around that guitar every time you come and eat here.”

“Well, yeah. I usually come here because there isn’t so many people here, and in that way I’ll always get a lot of work done.” Niall told him with a small smile on his lips.

“Do you want something? I’ve just made some new cookies and I’m sure you’d like them. It’s on the house since we always need someone to test them if they’re okay to sell or not.” The brunette wondered.

“Sure.” Niall chuckled.

Harry knew that it would be hopeless to try to make his heart stop pounding so swiftly, because he knew that the blond lad had him twisted around his pinky finger unknowingly.

-

“You know, you should just ask him out. He’s as sold as you are for him; he even asks us other every day when your shift’s starting, that means _something_.” Liam assured him.

“We’ve been talking to each other every time he comes in here, but I’ve never met him outside in real life, only at my working place.” He sighed pitifully.

“Go, you never know if you never try.”

He saw the smaller teen with the baggy blue jeans hanging lousily around his hips trough the window; he waved happily when he saw the curly haired boy was standing in the disc. Perhaps Liam had right? Niall always smiled widely when he talked to Harry, and sometimes he even touched his hand when he laughed a little bit too loud. It could all be in Harry’s head, but once in a while he thought that the older boy seemed to blush when he tried to give him a compliment on similar occasions.

“Harry! You’ve been missing me, ey?” he chuckled lightly before he sneaked out a cookie and ate it, not bothering to pay for it.

“Always Nialler.” He smiled back.

He had to take all the courage that he had inside himself, if he ever wanted the boy to go out with him he had to man up. To be honest, he was very frightened of being rejected, but he tried to brush the insecurity away, cowards didn’t turn people on.  

“So after work, would you maybe want to do something? Like taking a coffee?” Harry mumbled.

“I’m already drinking coffee here every day Haz,” He chuckled.

“But I’d love to go and grab dinner down town.”

“Really?” Harry said shockingly, he hadn’t actually thought that the other lad was going to accept his request.

“Really.”

-

“I really like it here in London, but people seem to take too much for granted.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Harry agreed dreamingly.

“I’ve always wanted to move away from Ireland, don’t get me wrong, I love Ireland to death. But there is something magical about this place that hypnotises me.”

The brunette nodded back, he couldn’t understand that here he was, at the local dinner and eating hamburgers with Niall. He had dreamt of this scenario a lot of times, but it hadn’t been any close to what it actually were. His palms was sweaty and he only answered back where he thought that it fitted, his heart was jumping up and down and his throat felt a bit thick to be honest. He wanted to say something interesting, but he couldn’t think of any. The Irish teen probably though that he was really boring, and he had to bite away the tears that was slowly starting to build up inside of him. Harry wasn’t a very emotional type of person usually, but there was something with the bleach blond boy that made him feel different. He had felt attracted to people before, both boys and girls, but this was something else. He wouldn’t describe it as love, which was too early to say, but a crush perhaps. The blue-eyed fellow made his knees go weak and his stomach wrench of pain. He had thought that love was something easy, like the fairy tales that his mother used to read to him, but it wasn’t. It made his whole body feel sick and he overanalysed everything in his mind.

“So, why did you actually ask me out? I didn’t thought that you liked me back as you never showed me any sign earlier.” Niall asked curiously.

Wait; did Niall actually like him back? Had he really been that delusional to not notice it? It felt like he was floating around on pink clouds and he had to pinch his skin to assure himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

“I’ve wanted to do it for a long time, but I didn’t have to guts to tell you. I didn’t think that you were interested of me.” He admitted.

“Why do you think that I’ve been coming to your shop now every day for almost five weeks? To be honest your coffee stinks and the prices are far to expensive.”

“Oh.” Was all Harry could say, because he felt quite stupid now for being so blind.

“So, when will you ask me out on a new date?”

“You want to go out with me again?” he exclaimed shockingly.

Niall nodded before he closed the last gap between their lips. It was very sweet and the older boy’s lips were quite soft against his. He smelled very manly and if it hadn’t been because of that he had was kissing Harry he would never believe that Niall was gay.

He felt Niall’s fingers digging deeply down in his hair and he was smoothly massaging his scalp before parted his lips to allow the other teen’s wet tongue to slip in. Their tongues were bumping playfully against each other, they fought for dominance and it was Harry who gave up first.

When they drew back both boys smiled happily against each other, they had never felt like this for anybody before. All the worries about working too much had left his mind and all he could think about was that he wanted to touch every part of his body before the end of the summer. He knew that when the holiday was over they had to say goodbye to each other, but he didn’t have to think about this right now. For the first time in his whole life he felt truly happy, and the reason was the guy who was sitting right beside him.

-

_The summers in London are absolutely beautiful, no one could argue with that. Everywhere you looked you saw those massive flower creations that shifted in every single colour scale that existed in the world. The red buses reflected nicely against the sunshine, and people who was laughing with their friends and loved ones surrounded your ear. And that was greatest thing about London; that everybody fitted in. You could be a stranger or a person who had been born in the area, and you would still be one of the insiders. Because there was where they lived, the loved and the forgotten ones, the beautiful and the hideous ones, the London people. You could be invisible and yet you would know that one day there would be that one person that looked through their fingers and saw you... loved you for who you were. But the thing was, when you were just a visitor nothing seemed right, everything was too loud. Police cars and ambulances would get you on your nerves and the society seemed so brave, and that would make you feel smaller, more flawed. So perhaps everything about the city weren't so perfect, but it was still as beautiful as ever. It was still London, the city of love._

 

 

 

 


End file.
